The present invention relates to a tent and, more particularly, to a combination tent in which persons can rest and at least one motorcycle or at least one bicycle can be parked.
With the improvement of quality of life, modern people more and more value leisure life activities and start travelling by motorcycles and bicycles. To enjoy outdoor activities and to permit convenient rest, most people choose to set up a tent in the wild.
Currently available tents consist of a tent frame and tent fabrics to provide a space for people to rest and sleep. However, the motorcycles or bicycles can only parked outside of the tents and are, thus, exposed to the sunlight and rain as well as easy theft. Thus, a need exists for a novel tent that mitigates and/or obviate these drawbacks.